Normal
by Punks 13
Summary: Aang and his friends are all stars, big ones at that! But what if Aang starts to have second thoughts, his curiosity pushing him into the direction of being.. normal. Will his friends help him out and accept this? Pairs Taang, Sukka, and maybe Zutara
1. INFO

Aang

Age 15

Aang was adopted by the famous movie writer Gyatso and his wife YungChin. Aang plays the guitar, sings and is an actor. His best friend is Toph. Toph's father and Gyatso were good friends since they were young. Aang always wondered what it would be like to be normal.

Toph BeiFong

Age 15

Toph is an actress and plays in many of Aang's music video's. Her dad is Lao Aang her mom Poppy. She also has a sister names Koko. She's in love with Aang. Lao is a director.

Katara

Age 16

Katara, along with her dad and brother, moved to Hollywood because her dad, Hakoda, got a job in the script writing industry. Katara's life dream is to be an actress.

Sokka

Age 17

Sokka loves meat and playing the drums. His best friend is Aang and he wants to be on television. He helps Aang with his songs.

Zuko

Age 17 ½

Zuko plays guitar and acts. He first met Toph and Aang when they costarred in one of his movies. After that they became close friends. He has a scar across the left side of his face, including around his eye and ear, from a bad car accident.

Azula

Age 15

Azula is Zuko's sister. She's a spoiled rotten girl with no job. But her father is a band manager so she still gets everything. Her best friends are Mai, Ty Lee, and Aang.

Ty Lee

Age 15

Ty Lee is a singer. She loves the color pink and has a crush on Sokka.

Mai

Age 15

She's shy and dark and never smiles. Her father is Lao's assent. She never does anything much and has a huge crush on Zuko.

Momo

Age 1

Momo is Aang's monkey that Aang got for his fourteenth birthday.


	2. Music Video

'And Action!"

Aang stood against the fake hallway wall. He was clad in his favorite brown hat with an arrow on the back, a black and brown button up shit with a blue and tan checkered design.

Zuko stood at the other end of the hall almost impatiently waiting for everything to happen.

Finally Aang began to sing.

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

Aang began walking slowly down the hallway and slamming the locker doors, again all part of a set. He had a tear running down his eyes.

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say

Aang faked a shocked expression as Toph kissed Zuko on the cheek and in fake anger he stormed out.

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Aang walks up to Toph in the next scenery. He tries a romantic smile.

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

He grabs her wrist and they look at each other.

But your already on your way...

"And cut!"

"Great job guys" Lao said. Zuko started to walk out. "Oh and scripts are in Aang's dressing room"

The three walk into Aang's dressing room and make themselves comfortable.

"So how'd you like the song?" Aang asked

Toph smiled and hit him in the arm. "Not bad TwinkleToes" Aang fell backwards.

"You hit hard" Aang commented. Zuko was about to say something when Azula ran in.

"Zuzu, Dad said to give me a hundred dollars!" she attempted to be demanding.

"No way are you touching my money Azula" Zuko argued.

"Dad said!" Azula protested. "DAD!" Azula ran out.

"Shit," Zuko muttered and with a quick nod from Aang and Toph he went after her.

"Toph, did you ever think about what it would be like to be a normal kid?" Aang asked

"Twinkles, have you been drinking Sokka's "cactus juice"?" Toph smiled.

"That was one time!" Aang exclaimed. "And how was I supposed to know it was beer!"

"That's what you don't touch Sokka and Zuko's things. Beside's you started telling at a tree and calling it a faggot" Toph giggled.

"I though it was a person!" Aang argued.

"Sure" Toph said sarcastically.

Gyatso opened that door. "Five minutes" he warned. "And where Zu- you know what, I don't want to know" he left

'I'd try to forget about this whole "being normal stuff'" Toph said.

Aang sighed. "Okay"

"That's what I want to hear" Toph nodded and smiled.


	3. Note

**Hey Guys I know I have not updated in a long time and I'm mad at myself from it.I don't have a reason to why I couldn't update I was just being another reason is because when I wrote a chapter for 20 years later I got mad when all my files got deleted and that chapter got deleted with it,but thats still not a good reason.**

**My next updates will be for my stories 20 years later,Normally,I might like you and Dork in Disguise.I also might add a oneshort to my story Aang shippings.**


End file.
